Pain
by RemyCole
Summary: Cody is in a abusive Relationship and has been for 6 months this is his story of of he got out of it and found True love
1. Chapter 1

_**Pain**_

Cody is in his bed crying this isn't anything new it has been happening every night for a three months

You may think Bailey or Zack is trying to comfort him but that isn't the case because Zack and Bailey hate Cody in fact everyone hates Cody because of what they were told by Austin who is Cody's Boyfriend, what you never knew Cody was gay well he is but that isn't the reason why Cody is hated by everyone it is because Austin told everyone That Cody hates them and secretly thinks that he is better then everyone and he doesn't need a friend which was a lie but No one but Austin and Cody knew this. Who is Austin you ask he has been on the ship for 6 months and is tall semi-muscular and has short brown and spiky hair he was a nice guy at first that would always get bullied by other people in the senior class and Cody being the nice guy he is hanged out with him and they began hanging out a lot and then they become good friends then develop a crush on each other they told each other first that they were gay and confessed their love for each other they started dating soon after Austin at first was a total Gentlemen to Cody but after they were dating for a month and Cody and Austin was suppose to go the dance together but Cody didn't want to so they were arguing about it when Cody apologized to Austin but he didn't hear and Cody went to hug him but Austin who was blind with rage pushed Cody by mistake and felt a sudden joy in his body and felt really powerful and just important like he finally had power over everyone so he continued abusing Cody anyway he could Mentally and physically.

Now back to the current time and why he was lying in bed Crying well today was his and Zack's birthday and his mom and dad who he hasn't seen in about 9 months he was going to go see them but Austin forbid him and when Cody tried to reason with him Austin Smacked him hard and stayed there till he knew that Cody's mom and dad were both gone. Why didn't Cody stand up to Austin or just break up with him,Cody wanted to badly but he couldn't because every time Cody wanted to break up with him Austin would Push and/or hit Cody and would stalk him all the time and the fact that he knew that Austin couldn't change and if Cody left him then Austin would get and abuse another boy which Cody couldn't live with the fact that he bought another person the pain he was going through.

Cody wiped the tears from his eyes and tried not to look sad anymore when Austin came in the door

and it looked like he was with some guy and they seemed to only be friends and it look like neither one of them saw Cody so Cody quickly hid in the Closet and put his ear to the door to listened to the conversation. Austin and the stranger talked but Cody didn't understand anything because they were watching TV and it was too loud to hear anything when suddenly Cody hears a Slam of the door and waits a few seconds to find out if it is safe to go out of the closet (not in THAT way ha ha) anyways he didn't hear the closet Open and he came stumbling on to the floor hitting his head on the floor temporarily being knocked out but when he woke up the first thing he was a Medium Height Boy with short wavy Blonde hair and a average build he is wearing blue jeans a white holister t-shirt and a black jacket made of thin material when Cody first laid eyes on him he thought that the person was... well words couldn't explain his beauty and how magnificent the Person looked like and Cody was just speechless and knew that Almost everyone wanted to look like a angel but he knew that angels wanted to look like this guy there was something special about this guy this boy was special if Cody say a guy that looked good he would look him over and smile taking a mental picture of them but This boy was different he didn't want to think to see him he wanted to see him all the time and Cody would want to

Touch him to hold him and to just look at him because he took Cody's breath away


	2. Chapter 2

_Pain_

Look on my profile I am accepting O cs for this story

Cody Snapped out of his trance to hear the boy Ask him "Are you alright?"

Cody's Heart Skips a beat when he hears his voice it was Amazing it would make him Smile if it wasn't for the pain he was in because of Austin,Cody slowly replies "Yes I am good who...Who...are you?"

The boy smiles and says "my name is Ream,Whats yours ?" Cody looks at Remy for a second and

Replies to him "Well My back is hurt and my head hurts a bit but other then that I am okay"

Remy looks at Cody and says they need to go to the School Nurse

Cody begins to talk "no I am alright I don't need any-" Remy interrupts him "Yes you do need a Nurse

you are hurt give me a good reason why we can't go to the nurse" Cody thinks for a second before admitting he has no reasons so he gets up and goes to the nurse with Remy and finds out that he Almost had a Broken Rib but he doesn't have anything else that major just a few Bruises and Scrapes Cody gets a few Bandages on his body and around his head unfortunately there was a class Remy and Cody had to Attend and they did nothing interesting happened the whole days except for Teachers asking him why he had the Bandages on him he just lied about It Remy Looked at Cody with a questioning look in the class went on as regular everyone ignoring Cody and (I think that's how you spell it)

After Class Cody had to Work but after work he walks around until curfew nothing much happened

until Cody saw Austin Talking to some people he went close to try to hear what it was and he heard Austin say "Remy is just like Cody martin thinks hes better then you hates you all and is just a jerk"

Cody looked at Austin and suddenly everything that Austin did every bad thing the memory just came back and it gave Cody Such a Rage he tried to contain himself he didn't want to make a big scene but he wanted to shut Austin up after a couple seconds of him Talking down about Remy and Cody,

Cody had enough and just snapped "WHAT THE HELL AUSTIN Why ARE YOU TELLING THESE  
PEOPLE SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU TELL LIES ABOUT ME"

he tried to calm down but just couldn't and continued "YOU SAY LIES ABOUT ME SO PEOPLE WILL FUCKING HATE ME AND I WILL HAVE NO friends BUT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE BOYFREIND YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME" Cody calms down and bit but is still yelling yet not so loudly anymore "That is it I don't a give a shit what you do to me how much you are sorry Fuck you and Fuck your life we are over and I mean it!" Cody finally Finished yelling at his now Ex-boyfriend Austin looked Mad "what.. I never did anything to you... I did love you but you break up with me why?" Austin said to Cody to which Cody Quickly Shouted "You never did anything bad to me... BULL SHIT why else do you think I have these bandages" Cody Points to his Bandages  
"I have these because of you sure for a bit you were nice and romantic but you changed you are a

Abusing Lying ass of a ex-boyfriend You Abused me for 6 months but I didn't say anything you know why?" Cody waits a second before calmly telling Austin "Because I know you would go on to your next Victim and abuse him and I cant let you bring the same pain to anyone you that you did to me

I Considered Suicide Because of the things you did to me" Cody walks off to his cabin not caring what Austin is going to say or do he just needs something to distract him from everything so he decides to study he doesn't like to do bad on tests, in the middle of his study time he hears a knock and says  
"if its Austin or a friend of his please go away if not come in" He hears the door open and sees Remy

who walks to his bed and sits next to Cody "Is it true what I heard did Austin Abuse you and tell lies about you to your friends?" Cody looks at Remy and tells him everything that happens and then burst into tears and Remy just Hugged Cody until Cody stopped crying Remy Told Cody "Cody Austin I were dating I guess you can put cheating on the list of shit he did but after I found out I broke up with

him and just came here to see how you are since I heard you yelling at him" Cody smiles and nods saying its true Remy excused himself because he had to go to his cabin due to curfew before

Nothing else happened that week but on Friday afternoon they docked in Toronto and a bunch of them were touring the CN-tower when they were on the top floor Remy asked Cody to talk in private when they were alone Remy began talking "Cody I Really want to tell you something I have only talked to you twice but every time I do I like you more and I believe I want to be with you and every time I see you my heart skips a beat when I close my eyes all I see is you" Cody looks at Remy and has a shocked look on his face "Remy when I first saw you I thought you were cute and that most people wanted to look like angels but Angels want to look like you and I thought I was dreaming when I saw you I have never seen anyone as wonderful as you in all my years of life" Remy and Cody were told to come back to the group and they did the rest of the day went by with them touring Toronto it took till 10pm with classes and everything else until Cody and Remy could be alone they were walking back to Cody's cabin , when they were at Cody's door Remy turned Cody around and kissed him passionately before leaving to go back to his cabin, Time went by and in the morning Cody woke up Thinking about what happened then he realized That he had to go see Remy and talk to him before he left.

Cody went to people and asked where Remy was and no one knew some even said that they didn't even know who Remy was. Cole went to Mr. Moseby but found out that it was listed under last name and he didn't know remy's last name so he just want to his cabin. Cody sat there thinking about Remy when a thought popped into his mind was this just a dream?


	3. Chapter 3

_**True love **_

A/N: Sorry that this story feels a little rushed I wanted to give you a treat for new years and wanted to type more so I just wrote what came to my head now I know better and won't rush things and first one

to guess who Cody's secret admirer is gets a present which is I will review every chapter of one of your stories and you get to pick which story I review and by the way I am accepting Ocs if you think it would be a great idea for me to have viewer submitted Ocs in my story now then on to the story

The next day Everyone is in class Cody is wearing Blue jeans and a Black sweater and is sitting next to

London who is wearing a Red Designer dress Zack is in the back wearing White Shorts and a Blue American eagle T-Shirt Bailey walks into the classroom wearing a Purple top with White jeans (A/n: Sorry I am not a Fashion Lover or follower so if they don't seem like something that looks good I am sorry) and Woody I wearing a Green graphic t-shirt and brown shorts Addison is wearing Blue jeans with a purple top miss tutweiler (Don't know how to spell it and internet is being a retard today so I can't Google it) is wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt with black pants and she is teaching the class about Geography "now class a you know we are going to be docking in Chicago next week Today we are going to learn about Chicago also named the windy city anyway Chicago has the biggest Serbian population in all of the USA and it is home of such sport teams as the Chicago Bears and the Chicago cubs (not a really big sports fan so I don't know much about sports team's name except the Really famous ones) and also Chicago as you may or not know Chicago was burned to the ground in 1876 (again I am not sure about this but it seems right) and something you people don't know is that we are going to be staying there for the full week" this gets lots of cheers and applause from the students

and they all begin to chat about it Zack who in the desk in front of London turns to London and asks her " London why are you here you are almost never here except to make fun of the teacher" London quickly Responses to Zack "Zack, before Cody and Bailey Broke up they would always call each other at night and I had no idea what they were talking about this even sometimes happened at the Tipton and also I want to show people that I can be smart that I will not always be some dumb Hotel heiress that just gets by on her looks and money, Now that you mention it why are you here Zack you aren't really the learning type except when it has to do with pranks" Zack thinks about what she said before replying "that is true but I really want to impress bailey and people may think we aren't meant to be that I am stupid and she is well smart, But I really don't care what anyone think except for My friends, Me and Bailey" the rest of the class day went on without anything major happening.

Later on Cody walked into his room to find a note on his bed he went to read it and it said

"Cody This is your Secret admirer the second letter I will give you is T

And my friend that you don't know is putting the letters under your door

so don't try to wait out to find out who I am when the letters come"

Cody sat there who could it be anyone he knew anyone that had the letters and wondered who his friend was he soon fell asleep thinking about who it could be

THE END

A/N: I might end this and do a Cailey fan fiction I wanted this to be a Remy/Cole Fan fiction

but due to the reviews I can see they don't want it and I have a slash pairing in a other story Pain,

you should watch the story its greater then this in my opinion other then punctuation and grammar (apparently) its okay or at least I think so

please review this and ill love you forever.

If you have any suggestions please Private message me and ill credit you

PS: I have no opinion on Cailey Zailey or Zondon or Lody I just wanted bailey and Zack to be with someone and I cant imagine anyone except Zack or Cody going out with bailey


	4. Chapter 4

Pain

finally stated Remy's full name As Remington Hunter Throne.  
Cody was just speechless he finally asked "Was he a passenger on this ship?"  
quickly said to Cody "Uh...no he was suppose to be a student at seven seas high but

his parents pulled him out for some unknown reason at that moment Cody quickly said bye to Mr. Moseby and hanged up,Cody just sat there thinking "What if it was me who made Remy leave the ship? Oh who am I Kidding of course I am the reason he left." Cody Sat there crying for bit of time when he decided that there must be something about him on the internet and some way to contact him so he quickly googled his name and a lot of search results came up he clicked the first one and it was a biography of Remy and it read "Remington hunter throne is an American Actor/singer who is 15 (this is all real things about Remy throne yes he is a real person but he isn't a singer just wanted to put that in there as a fake thing) he also has 3 sisters Dani Bella and Kelli He is older sister of one and younger sister of two of them at the moment he is currently in high school and residing in Florida" Cody read the biography and went and searched some of Remy's Movies and songs and found out that Remy was a good actor and a nice singer he quickly realized that he must have a face book or a you tube account

so Cody searched and found what he thought was Remy's face book page Cody added Remy and private messaged him saying "Hello if this is really Remy And not some fake account then you will remember this I am Cody Mitchell Martin from the when a Cd arrived in my class with my Ex what was on the CD?" he sent the pm knowing if it was real it would know but also knew if it was fake it would probably sell it to the media he knew he couldn't do anything about it now so he decided to Go and study and when it was Time he would go to class,or at least that's what he wanted to happened but It did not instead his head was clouded with thoughts of Remy "why did Remy leave was I Someone he actually liked or was I just someone to fill a need? Is he ever coming back,will I ever talk to him again?" those were just some of the thoughts of Remy that clouded Cody's mind he finally heard an alarm and looked to see it was time to go to class he had been thinking about Remy for a long time Cody took his books and backpack with him to class they had a pop quiz today normally Cody would ace it at the very least get an B plus if it was something random that he couldn't study for, luckily for him it was some English class so he knew a lot of the stuff but he couldn't concentrate his mind kept wandering onto thoughts of Remy for example on a question that said when Romeo said to Juliet "it is the east and Juliet is the west arise fair sun and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid are far more fair then she be not her maid because she is envious and her vesteral Livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it cast it off" Cody wrote down what first came to his Remy Clouded mind when they handed it in marked the tested and asked Cody to see her after class so after class he stayed behind and asked what it was she looked and said "well Cody you almost always gets 90s or at the very least 80s and Shakespeare is one of your favorite authors I thought you would get this and get 90 on the exam" Cody looked and told his teacher "well I was kind of distracted is it that bad?" quickly told Cody "uh...Cody you got a 3 that is so bad that even London and Zack did better then you,What had you so distracted?" Cody stopped to think for a moment and finally decided to tell her "well the thing is I..." And he finally told her everything, Zack heard everything and instantly did not like Remy sure he made Cody happy but he left with out any warning and basically left Cody upset and Zack hated when Cody was upset

Except for the time when Austin made him and everyone else hate him, but this was different he didn't like Remy but Zack knew he should look out for anything about Remy because it could make Cody happy and Zack enjoyed when Cody was in a good mood

In the class room after Cody told his teacher everything told Cody  
"Cody...Uh...We will be docking in Chicago next week"  
Cody looked at her like she was crazy "What does that have to do with anything I just said?"

she told him what it had to do with what they said "Well That is where one of his concerts are

And It just so happens that I overheard London talking about the concert and I have a feeling she would take you if you asked" That made Cody think after a second he suddenly said bye and hugged then he rushed to London's Cabin and knocked on the door

and Bailey opened the door "Cody, Hey" Cody didn't want to waste anytime so he quickly said "Hey Bailey,Where is London?" Bailey Asked London to come and she did

London asked Cody "Hey Cody,How are you?" Cody quickly Told London "I am great London Listen I want to ask you a big Favor" London Asked what it was and Cody Told her "Ms. Tutwieller

Told me that you are Going to some concert in Chicago" London Nodded Slowly not knowing what Cody wanted and Cody Told her "London I really,really would Love to have Tickets to it"  
London looked smiled and said to Cody "You really want the tickets?"  
"Yes I do,More then anything in the world" Cody said and London went to a small box and pulled out a envelope "I can see you really Want it, so meet me at my Cabin The day we dock in Chicago"  
Cody Nodded Said bye to London and Bailey before he walked to his Cabin happily.

An Hour later he decided to Write about how he felt and within a hour it was complete, Zack Knocked on Cody's door and Went in, Zack Sat next to Cody on his bed and said Hi, Cody Responded with "Hey Zack how are you?" Zack Waited before he replied "Well I am good I wanted to talk to you about something" Cody wondered what it was he could possibly want "What is it?" Zack Explained what he wanted to talk about "Cody,You are my brother and I love you like one and I have been protecting you for our entire lives" Cody Said to Zack "I also love you like a brother " Zack Sighed before saying

"i know and when I heard you had to stay back I wondered what was the problem so I waited outside to hear what was being said and I Heard Everything" Cody looked Shocked as Zack finished what he was saying "And I have no problem against Gays but This Remy Person Sounds Bad and I have a horrible feeling that he will hurt you more then he has already" there was a few seconds of silence before Cody Said to Zack "You don't get how much I like him do you?

And as for the whole bad feeling you have maybe its just jealously that I can find love and you can't You Flirt with like 20 girls a day and have like dates almost all the time and it doesn't matter and you don't think twice about them but the instant I break up with my Boyfriend and start liking someone else the person I like is instantly all horrible and they want to hurt me?"

Cody waited for his words to Sink in before Telling Zack

"and I really like Remy you can't appreciate that so you know what?"

he paused before finally finishing

"I don't care what you do say or think unless you apologize and really mean it and I know when you are lying until you are really sorry then I don't want to see you at all"  
A Second later Cody went to go away and he just Did not know what to think or do

so he Went to the smoothie bar and ordered a smoothie as they also Helped him think for some reason.

Back in Cody's Cabin Zack finally Digested the information that Cody told him he was a bit mid and stood up to leave but as he was leaving his eyes gazed upon a note his curiosity took the best of him and he grabbed it, It was a note that Cody had written about Remy and it said  
"Remy,I have no idea why you left after one night of me knowing you I have had a huge crush on you I tried to stop thinking about you but its hard I have failed a English test because I couldn't study and do the test properly because all I could think about was you, Whenever I Am sad or a bit down I look at a picture of you and instantly become happier because I know someday we will be together,for a bit after you left I was cutting my self and too show how much I was depressed" Attached at the back of the note was another smaller note that said "I Know you aren't here by my side why is this?  
Am I all a just another face or is there more that I don't know?"  
Zack couldn't help but feel a bit sad at this as he continued reading "And as I Sit here with a blade on my wrist I decide whether I want to stay or...Go"  
The Note ended and Zack instantly was sadden by the state that his little brother was in

He knew he had to apologize to Cody but Cody looked really mad Zack wondered where

Cody was and he instantly knew what he had to do.

The End.

NC:will Zack say he is sorry? Will Cody be reunited with Remy?

Will Bailey and London have any adventures of their own?  
How about woody and Addison? Will anything else happen?

A/N: NC=Next chapter Basically When I Write NC, I just give questions that will be Answered in the next chapter, Sorry I haven't been Writing a lot I will be Writing a lot more now Before I would Wait for reviews before Starting the next chapter but now I will do the next 3 chapters of all my stories (Suite rise to fame,True love and this story) I am trying my hand at first person writing at the law and Order SVU section. And I need names for the person that I am writing as.

I won't do my own name, so please send me a review on what you think the name should be  
and just so you know Austin will be coming back...I wont say when but he will be coming back soon... 


	5. Chapter 5

_Pain_

Cody was preparing for Remy's concert he had his favorite T-shirt Black Jeans and White Converse shoes. He had his wallet in-case he wanted to get something at the concert, It finally was time for the show Cody had been avoiding Zack all the time he did not want to talk to his brother no matter what he wanted to say, Cody Finished preparing as he took a piece of his Child Hood Blanket because he

needed it he was nervous and it was a bit of a good luck charm (Can someone tell me if Cody has good luck charm,I forget) and he waited for another 30 minutes to hear London Knock on his door to signal its time to leave so Cody quickly checked him self and when he was satisfied he left with London and went In her Limo to the Venue that was holding the show

they arrived shortly after and Cody and went and got him and London some drinks.

Soon after he got the drinks he saw Remy get Ambushed by hoards of crazed females nothing to major but still not to pleasant and Cody noticed Remy had dyed his hair brown but kept the tips Blonde (I wonder how that would look on the real Remy?) Cody wondered why he did it but wasn't going to ask so he just went inside lucky he was in the 2nd row so he had a great view of Remy's Perfectness and a bunch of Crazy female Teenagers Oh JOY!.

Remy started playing a song

_You Know a lot of girls think my songs are about Them but this ain't to get confused its about you_

_**as he said that Cody could of sworn that Remy smiled at him **_

_**Remy continued his song**_

_**It's gonna take a lot to drive me away from you**_

_**there's nothing a hundred man or more can do.**_

_**So they say whats the problem?**_

_**Whats the problem, well I don't know maybe I am in love,love think about it every time I think about them I can't stop thinking about it **_

_**If every simple song I wrote would take your breath away I would write it all, their eyes make the stars look they don't shine**_

_**their hair falls perfectly without her trying  
their beautiful Just the way they are **_

_**and I would tell her everyday **_

_**its so sad to see that she doesn't see what I see**_

_**every time they will ask me do I look okay I say  
You're amazing just the way you are**_

The song soon ended and the everyone cheered Remy continued playing Songs when a Tall Muscular male approached them and said they got backstage passes and it was from Remy

Cody looked Shocked and wondered if he still liked him The night continued with Remy playing songs he ended with a song that Cody knew

_**We should get jerseys cause we make a good team**_

_**but yours would look better then mine cause your outta my league**_

_**and I know its so cliche to say that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life,People look away in disgust they're jealous I can see that we got it going on**_

_**and im racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know your more to me then what I know how to say, Your okay with the way that this is going to be cause this is going to be the best thing we ever seen, You came along one day and you rearrange my life, I gotta say I must of done something right, I must of done something right**_

_**and maybe I'm just lucky cause it is hard to believe someone like you would want someone like me, its so very obvious for everyone watching us that we got something real good going on, I'm racking my brain for a new improved way to let you know your more to me then what I know how to say if anyone could make me a better person you could, I gotta say I must of done something right**_

The song ended and Remy Spoke into the microphone "I wrote that last song when I was on the SS Tipton and met a really great person and I had a fantastic time with this person but I feel asleep on their bed with them, Nothing happened but my parents Thought it did so they Yanked me out of the school and the boat" lots of girls went awe Remy Finished what he was saying "And since that day I was thinking about them all the time I told my parents about it cause I can really trust them and they totally accept it and told me it was that they thought I had sex that scared them not who it was with Remy was about to leave when he walked back and said "Now there is one more thing,this is probably one of those that other fans will argue that's it not true or something there is only 250 people in this small venue but the thing is, I...I am..." Remy took a deep breath look at Cody and said "I Am Gay" and he dropped the microphone and left the stage to go backstage, London left to go shop while Cody was alone with Remy, Remy invited Cody to have a seat and Remy went to hug Cody but Cody Leaned back and Remy asked what was wrong Cody told him "How do I know this won't be like last time and if I will see you ever again after? Tell me how do I know you are just using me, How do I know that there isn't more like me, how do I know you won't leave afterward?"  
Remy thought about this for a second and said "I am going to try to get my parents to let me back on the tipton Permanently, And sure I bet I can pay someone that looks like your or acts like you to be with me but I don't want that, I want the real deal and you are it

If there was someone else why would I be talking to you?" Cody admitted that it was true and he hugged Remy, Remy looked at Cody and gave him his phone number and other stuff so they can stay in touch and he also asked him "Cody...What I said was true I can't stand not being with you, Do you want to be my Boyfriend" Cody just Kissed Remy and asked if that answered the question Remy nodded when the door swung open and they looked and it was Austin,Cody's Ex, Austin started bad mouthing Cody and Remy saying how they knew they were alone, (which they weren't) he said that Cody was shit leaving him and that He was the best thing to happen to Cody, Cody felt his anger rising and tried to calm down telling Austin to get out but Austin said no and continued bad mouthing Remy and Cody he decided to push them and Remy Pushed him back that made Austin Punch him and Cody saw Remy fall Awkwardly on his hand he heard a snap and well Cody Snapped he tackled Austin to the ground and started punching him and punching until Venue Security Lifted him off Austin and called the cops Remy asked them to wait a second and they did he went up to Cody and said "I have something to give you he pulled two Rings out of his Pocket and placed one on his own hand and one on his Boy friend's, The ring was Silver with a Lion on it Remy whispered "The Lion means Courage and these Rings is a sign that we are together and that no matter what we have each other" Cody Smiled and hugged his boyfriend and began Crying as they went to the Police station for questioning


End file.
